


And Things get Heated in Summer...

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Young Love, a little bit of smut, fluff more than anything, pre Thor 1, pseudoincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “There’s no Place like Home! (Trust Me, Brother!)”. What the title says ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Things get Heated in Summer...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> I dedicate this to Mia, Noonie and Strelizia because, even if I'm late, I wanted to give them a gift for significant events :-)
> 
> Mia, I promissed!
> 
> Noonie, happy belated birthday!
> 
> Strelizia, happy anniversary of one year on AO3! The amulet inspiration is from your glass pendants :3

Odin and Frigga decide that it is too early for Loki to wander the Realms in search for knowledge and make the same proposition Thor suggested: tutors skilled in the workings of _seið_ , the best gold can pay for, right there, on Asgard. They are pleasantly surprised Loki takes the proposition with calm and even seems happy with it. They are also pleased to see their sons spending more time together and seeming as close as they were when they were little children.

Thor’s friends take the new development differently, as is their temperament and degree of dislike for Loki.

Hogun acts like nothing has changed at all, outwardly unperturbed and accepting Loki in their midst like he was always present. Loki is their Prince as much as Thor, so it’s nothing unusual and he treats everything with his usual stoicism.

Volstagg’s jovial nature shows and he embraces the new permanent addition to the group with enthusiasm. He likes kids and youth and is always ready to teach and entertain them.

“Put some meat on them bones, little Prince and we’ll make a fine warrior out of you yet!” He says.

“Norns preserve me!” Loki jokes. “My bones would crumble under a weight like yours! Besides, you need one nimble enough for stealthier purpose.”

Fandrall friendly jokes and jabs at Loki, almost flirty sometimes, making Thor glare. Loki doesn’t make things easier playing along...

“So, Loki, did I tell you the story of how I mistook an Alf musician for a lovely, willowy lady?” Fandrall says, putting an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“No, but I was often mistaken for one of the Alfar...” Loki smirks and bats his lashes.

Sif is another story altogether. She won’t forget and forgive Loki’s childish transgressions against her and she lacks the humour to take his jokes gracefully. Thor and the Warriors Three must often intervene to stop friendly spars turning into vicious battle and minor pranks swelling into insults.

“You little prick! You did that on purpose!” Sif yells when Loki’s blade chips off a strand from her neat pony tail.

“If it was on purpose, I would have cut the whole thing off again!” Loki snarls in response. “As for the ‘little prick’, you should pay better attention in the baths instead of only ogling Thor’s!”

Thor has to drag his little brother away from the training grounds and the Warriors Three have to restrain a spitting wildcat Sif.

                                                                                  *

What nobody suspects is the manner of closeness the brothers allow in private.

It is a common occurrence for Thor and Loki to sleep together in each other’s beds and trade heated kisses and touches once Loki shields them from sight. He hasn’t mastered making their chambers soundproof, but whoever might listen would only think the Princes finally started to appreciate the pleasures of the flesh with willing partners. It’s not the best outcome for Loki, though, because whispers of _ergi_ and _argr_ are heard even more often behind his back. Thor’s voice is anything but soft and female.

They avoid calling names until Loki finds a solution. Thor mostly calls Loki ‘love’ since it covers any slip of the tongue easily.

At first they are too shy to touch bare skin and all they do is kissing, not further than necks, collarbones and occasionally the sweet curve of a revealed shoulder, and rut against each other to completion through their night garb.

Soon it’s not enough and eager hands roam over chests and sides, rubbing nipples to hard pebbles, caressing ribs, shoulder blades, deliciously rounded buttocks, eliciting moans and groans and involuntarily jerking hips. The first time Thor grabs Loki’s ass, the little Prince slams his groin so hard into his brothers they both hurt for several heartbeats.

“Ow! Easy, my sweet!” Thor groans.

“You should have warned me, you oaf!” Loki moans.

But summer comes and it’s too hot even without being close and aroused. It’s especially hard for Loki who never liked heat much. He feels exhausted and sluggish, sometimes even nauseous. He avoids the training grounds again, to Sif’s satisfaction.

He eats even less than usual and Frigga worries.

“Don’t you still have that blue enchanted amulet I made for you when you were little, my son?”

“Mother!” Loki whines. “I’m almost a man; I don’t need children’s charms anymore!”

But secretly he starts wearing the amulet under his left wambrace. It’s making him feel better and he chides himself for not thinking of it first.

                                                                                  *

At night Thor comes to Loki’s bed wearing only his smallclothes. After the first few moments of staring at his brother’s golden torso and swallowing the water in his mouth, Loki collects himself and whispers:

“I think this is not a good idea... It’s too hot to sleep together...”

Thor looks so disappointed, the kicked puppy face so sweet, Loki can’t take it anymore and beckons him close.

If Thor had a tail, Loki is sure it would waggle.

“Why don’t you take off the nighty? It’s too hot for sleeves anyway!” Thor asks.

Loki bites his lower lip. He isn’t comfortable showing too much of his body. He knows he has nothing of Thor’s looks, but he was hoping to fill up at least to Fandrall’s. He feels rather safe in the steam of the baths, but so close to Thor... Also, he wears no smalls...

“It’s not like I haven’t seen everything already...” Thor gently coaxes. “You are beautiful, love!”

Loki huffs and takes the nightgown off quickly, before he changes his mind.

Thor gasps and drinks his fill of Loki’s moonlit slender beauty. His little brother lies on his side, a leg slightly bent to cover his privates. Even in the half dark Thor can see him blushing. It’s such a sweet sight Thor wants to melt. His chest is too small for this feeling, for the exquisite pain in his heart.

Loki looks up at him with apprehension. His big green eyes look pleading at Thor, asking for answers, for mercy maybe.

Thor has no words, so he closes the distance to the bed and kneels beside Loki’s feet. He kisses a long toe making Loki giggle, a strange sound, something between a hiccups and a sob. He worships further up, suckles a prominent ankle bone, licks the thin calf and unexpectedly blows a raspberry behind Loki’s knee.

Thor learns Loki is ticklish there and he barely avoids a knee in the chest.

Loki laughs and the tension seems to lessen.

“Come here, you dolt!” Loki says smiling fondly and opening his arms.

“What’s this?” Thor asks taking Loki’s left hand that’s wearing a pale blue heart shaped gem with waves like the sea, on a thin gold chain wrapped twice around the bony wrist.

“The charm Mother gave to me when I was little and suffered from fevers, don’t you remember?”

“Oh! I do!” Thor nods. ”But you used to wear it around your neck...”

Thor opens the clasp and unravels the chain. Loki lifts his head off the pillow and leans forward for Thor to put the chain around his neck. It’s too short now and the stone sits in the hollow between his collarbones but Thor looks at him like he doesn’t have enough air, like Loki is a creature of dreams, his open mouth making no sound except for the warm summer-night air going in and out.

Loki closes the distance between them and kisses Thor on the lips; one soft kiss on the upper lip, another on the bottom lip.

Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s waist and kisses him, not the hungry, sloppy kisses of when he’s aroused and eager, but deep, passionate and somehow careful, like Loki is a precious thing in his arms, to be worshipped, but fragile and easily scared off.

Loki can’t form coherent thoughts stuck skin to skin to his brother, feeling the hard, hot mounds of muscles pressed to his body, Thor’s leg coming around his hips and bringing them even closer. He only knows he wants to feel more, to feel everything, even if it’s wrong, forbidden. He fumbles with Thor’s smalls and tries to push them down, moaning softly into his brother’s mouth.

Thor understands and obviously agrees because he helps along while planting wet kisses along Loki’s neck and lower, until he finds a hard little nub and starts suckling on it. Loki’s moans become louder and higher and he sobs when Thor’s hard flesh meets his. He slides a thigh high around Thor’s waist and his hips start a rhythm of their own. It’s pure bliss with nothing between them than the sweat and their own slick easing the friction. They shudder and stutter when the ridges of their foreskins catch on each other.

Thor’s mouth is back on his, uncoordinated, and he groans, like pained, the sound reverberating in Loki’s mouth and on his heaving chest. He slides a hand lover and grabs a quivering buttock, kneading and pushing, encouraging Loki to move faster. They press their bodies together so hard their hipbones hurt.

Loki comes first, crying and trembling, gripping Thor with all his strength, nails digging in the meat of his back. Thor hisses at the sting and it tips him over. He spills hot bursts between them, holding Loki tight, with a cry of his own and lightning flashes through the open windows, out of nowhere, thunder cracking loudly in the gardens below.

They both laugh when there’s enough air in their lungs and there’s only happiness in their eyes, because there’s no place for doubt and regrets in their hearts, for how can this be wrong when it feels so right...


End file.
